Lies of Omission
Lies of Omission to dziewiąty odcinek piątego sezonu i sześćdziesiątym dziewiątym epizodem serialu MTV, Teen Wolf: Nastoletni Wilkołak. Po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany 17 sierpnia 2015 roku, a w Polsce 29 stycznia 2016 roku. Opis Podczas gdy Scott dostaje pomoc od wątpliwego sojusznika, Stiles i Lydia starają się odkryć prawdę o Parrishu. Między Scottem, a Stilesem dochodzi do konfrontacji. Streszczenie szczegółowe Obsada Postacie główne * Tyler Posey jako Scott McCall * Arden Cho jako Kira Yukimura * Shelley Hennig jako Malia Tate * Dylan O'Brien jako Stiles Stilinski * Holland Roden jako Lydia Martin * Dylan Sprayberry jako Liam Dunbar Postacie poboczne * Linden Ashby jako Noah Stilinski * Cody Christian jako Theo Raeken * Victoria Moroles jako Hayden Romero * Ryan Kelley jako Jordan Parrish * Khylin Rhambo jako Mason Hewitt * Michael Johnston jako Corey Bryant * Susan Walters jako Natalie Martin * Benita Robledo jako Valerie Clarke * Ben Stillwell jako Zach * Lexi Ainsworth jako Beth Ścieżka dźwiękowa (tytuł wykonawca) * Reykjavik Brolin * Illuminate The Kite String Tangle & Dustin Tebbutt * Black Out Days Phantogram * Running with the Wolves AURORA * 101 (feat. Joe Newman) Portico Kontynuacja Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy dochodzi do zepsucia się relacji w stadzie Scotta. * Tytuł jest odniesieniem do kilku kłamstw, które stado Scotta przed sobą ukrywało na przykład to, że Stiles zabił Donovana, Malia Tate zamierza zabić swoją matkę, Corinne i planu Liama Dunbara, by opuścić Beacon Hills wraz z Hayden Romero, aby uciec przed Potwornymi Doktorami. * Theo Raeken opowiada dwie zupełnie różne wersje opowieści o śmierci Donovana w tym odcinku, z których oba były kłamstwami: ** Powiedział Scottowi, że Stiles wpadł w furię i zabił Donovana, uderzając go w głową krwawym kluczem, który Stiles użył jako broni do obrony; choć Scott początkowo nie wierzył w tę historię, Stiles nieświadomie potwierdził ją jako prawdę (mimo, że była fałszywa), kiedy stwierdził, Czasami musimy ubrudzić nasze ręce krwią i oboje byli zbyt zdenerwowani, aby dalej rozmawiać i zdać sobie sprawę, że Theo zmanipulował ich. ** Powiedział szeryfowi Stilinskiemu poprawną historię, ale zamiast powiedzieć mu, że Stiles przypadkowo zabił Donovana, gdy próbował zrzucić materiały budowlane na niego, aby uciec. Zmarli * Beth - skręcony kark, zabity przez Genetyka. * Corey Bryant - dźgnięty w klatkę piersiową, zabity przez Chirurga. Miejsca * Beacon Hills High School ** Główny hol ** Klasa rozszerzonej biologii ** Stacja busów ** Szatnia ** Biblioteka ** Klasa biologiczna * Klinika Zwierząt Beacon Hills ** Recepcja ** Główna sala ** Parking * Dom Stilinski ** Pokój Stilesa * Komisariat Szeryfa w Beacon Hills ** Sala główna ** Biuro szeryfa ** Cele * Rezerwat Beacon Hills ** Nemeton * Sala operacyjna Potwornych Doktorów‏‎ * Szpital Beacon Hills ** Recepcja ** Karetka pogotowia * Sinema ** Biuro Phila ** Sala główna Galeria |-|Promocyjne= |-|Trailer= Teen Wolf 5x09 Lies of Omission Promo (1080p HD) Teen Wolf 5x09 "Lies of Omission" Promo 2 Teen Wolf 5x09 Sneak Peek Season 5 episode 9 |-|Z planu= Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 5 Kategoria:Odcinki z niekompletnym streszczeniem